powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubbles and The Beast
Bubbles and The Beast is the seventy-third episode of Powerpuff Girls Z. It was aired on Cartoon Network Japan on June 2, 2007. Sypnosis As Cody starts to remember everything, he returns and finds Bubbles. Plot After his last encounter with Bubbles, Cody flees the city and lives in the forest. However, he starts to question his identity. Elsewhere, the girls go to the park where Blossom orders a giant donut while Bubbles immediately remembers Cody. Later that night, she hears from Professor that they have found a lead. The next day, the girls question the nurse about Cody. While in their interview, Bubbles learns that Cody was confined in the hospital for 7 years. He became close with others at the beginning, but became lonely and cold. At the forest, Cody finds a ball and two boys playing. He returns the ball to them. But the boys became intrigued and walk towards Cody. He tries to run away, but the boys find him. But as they see him, they run in terror. He chases after them but the other campers sees thems and runs away too. He became depressed that everyone is running away from him. Until he remembers Bubbles. He returns to city, specifically at the park. The girls find out and flew there. Cody notices their arrival and sees Bubbles. She talks to him and makes him remember who he was before, even to the point she transforms out. Later, while Cody and Bubbles talk, Blossom eavesdrop at them. While they reminisce the past, Cody opens up that he hoped to get cured for his illness after being told by doctors. But he eventually gave up believing he gets cured. When he got struck by the black light, Cody regains his confidence back and is more at ease. However, people fear him and runs away. He drives Bubbles away, but she refuses, remembering the promise they made. She tries to tell him to go back to the hospital, but he gets angry, pointing out that she doesn't understand him after all. He suddenly lunges after her, but Buttercup saves her and prevents her to join defeat Cody. Blossom and Buttercup consecutively attack Cody, but Cody fights back. Bubbles transform and tries to fight back, but fails. Cody suddenly grow a pair of wings and Blossom and Buttercup tell Bubbles to run. But, once again, she refuses, as she wants to help him. Cody relunctantly agrees and Bubbles uses his trick to release the black z-rays, returning him back to normal. Days later, the girls visit Cody but Bubbles gets embarrased. Blossom and Buttercup helps her by pushing her to him. Bubbles promises to Cody that she will regularly visit him. Characters Major Roles * Powerpuff Girls Z * Cody Minor Roles * Drake Utonium * Ken Utonium * Nurse Trivia * As of this episode, Bubbles is the only Powerpuff Girls Z member who can eliminate the black Z-rays in a monster, using a finishing attack. Category:Episodes Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:Two-Part Episodes